The Haunted Past of Dimentio Part 2
by Komuso
Summary: Dementia is dead, Dimentio and Mei-Lei's friendship break, what else could go wrong? Dimentio, realizing he had been wrong, searches for Mei-Lei's forgiveness. She is angry and doesn't care about him anymore. Will they be friends ever again? Or is this the end of Mei-Lei and Dimentio's friendship?


**Yeah, Dimentio's mad. Mei-Lei is sad. Kai-Lai is not glad. You get it! Please R & R! So sit back, try to relax, and try to enjoy the show!**

_I hate her! She killed Dementia! Grrrrrrr! Then she would mock me? What is wrong with her? Why is she such a jerk? _Dimentio thought upset and angry.

He was traveling to the Overthere's gates. He could only go to the gates a few times before he had to stay there. He finally got there.

"Name. Dimentio... okay. Who are you seeing? Yes, such a tragedy! Here she is!" the guardian of the gates said.

"Bubby!"

"Dementia, I love and miss you so much! Now, answer this honestly. Who do you blame for your death?" Dimentio asked so joyed to see his little sister again.

"Daddy! He threw the knife! The pretty, not evil girl has more to live for," Dementia told him.

"She has more to live for than me. I love you, Dimentio. Scars are only memories of your past. Don't let them get into your present days. Show your face! Be safe and enjoy life the way you want it to be. You are privileged to that, now. I am insane and a mutant. I basically didn't know I was alive. Dimentio, I love you and will miss you..." Dementia suddenly turned wise and sane. She faded away.

Dimentio looked at the spot where she stood. His memories of her coming to mind. He teleported back to his house thinking about what she said.

_Oh no! What have I done? I am like a murderer in a small town! Hated. Ugh! I can never do anything right! Well, worth a shot! _

He got out his iPhone.

"Why am I so sad? I shouldn't be! I should be glad! He was going to turn out like that anyway!" Mei-Lei thought aloud.

She picks up her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Mei-Lei, hi! How are you doing? Fine I suppose, like a coconut on a palm tree staying up there. I'm sorry. I was stupid and wrong... you do not know how sorry I am. Can we be friends? Oh, if you need any favors... call me or tell me now!" Dimentio told her.

"Since when do witches except apologies? I am not fine! You are like a selfish man knocking the coconut down for food when he is perfectly safe and fine!" Mei-Lei retorted.

"You aren't anything I said! I visited her and she said it wasn't you. It's just that sort of thing when you blame someone you care about... can we just be friends? I like you a lot... as my friend and I was very mean to you. I'm really sorry. Really!" Dimentio apologized again.

"Dimentio... I have a favor to ask from you."

"Whatever you want, Mei-Lei!"

"I would like you to please, remember this is important, please... STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Mei-Lei hung up.

"No I-" he heard the beeping noise.

He dialed Kai-Lai.

"Hello, Dimentio. Mei-Lei is busy playing darts with my poster of you."

"You have a poster of me?"

"Only when I get angry with you!" Kai-Lai lied convincingly.

"Anyway, I need you to help me! I want to be her friends again with me!" Dimentio told her.

"{I hate his guts! Not only because they're guts, but they're his guts! I hate Dimentio! Die! Die! Die! Yes, I got his eye!}" Mei-Lei yelled on the other end.

"Er... she really only got under your eye, but one second {Mei-Lei! Don't kill it too much! I need it in my room!} Ummmm... did you hear any of that?" Kai-Lai asked uneasily.

"No! Of course not! Why would I do such a cruel thing?" Dimentio lied.

"Okay... friends you say. Alright... figure it out yourself! If you want to see her so much work at the Pigza Hut! That's where we are going! Bye, Dimmy! See you there!" She hung up. "Dimmy? Why did I say that? Creepy world I'm living in!"

"Dimmy? What kind of twisted world is this? That's a horrible nickname! It makes me sound like a baby that everyone hates! Anyway, I need to get myself fixed up."

_**A few hours later...**_

"There! My scars are all gone!" Dimentio said cheerfully.

"There! My tears are all gone!" Mei-Lei smiled feeling much better. "Now let's go to that place so we won't get ran over by our fans!"

"Your fans, Mei-Lei! I only have one fan and that's only because he insulted me and I threatened to seriously injure him and he's been wearing his hair like mine!" Kai-Lai told Mei-Lei.

They got to the Pigza Hut.

"I'll check if their are any fans in here," Kai-Lai offered. She went inside and saw a waiter.

"Do you know a guy named Dimentio?" Kai-Lai asked not looking at the guy's face.

"Good, you didn't reconize me! How do I look now?"

Kai-Lai looked at his face and blushed slightly. "That's you? I thought you said something about some scars! Are they emotional scars or mental scars?"

"This is not the most manly thing to hear coming out of the Charming Magician, but I'm wearing make-up. Are you blushing?"

"I won't say anything right now, in the fear I'll say something I want to, but don't think it's the right time! So I'll go to the bathroom and watch. Don't mess your friendship up! Emphasis on friendship!" Kai-Lai called in Mei-Lei.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Mei-Lei, but there is no one here except the chef and the waiter!" Kai-Lai told her.

"Hello, welcome to Pigza Hut! Let me show you to your seat. I'm assuming you want bacon. That's the only thing on the menu and they're still trying to defrost it. So, what are you doing in this run down place besides eating?"

"I feel sorry for this place. They have to put help wanted signs on other restaurants! And I don't want to be seen by other people. I bet you know excactly what happened. You watch the news I'm sure."

"Yeah, um, how'd they get that on tape? It's sorta um, a one time thing. I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. I lost a good friend of mine today. I liked her a lot. My sister died and I got mad and lost control pretty much. I don't think she'll see me again ever." Dimentio sighed.

"That sounds like what happened to me except he lost control and he hurt me really bad. I'm glad you understand. I thought he would, too. But no. You're really nice to me. Thank you!"

Mei-Lei hugged him. Dimentio sent a clone of himself.

"I bet Dimentio doesn't look as good as you," Mei-Lei said sticking her toungue out at the fake one.

Dimentio (the real one) smiled to himself. "You should pull off his mask, see what he looks like," he suggested.

She did something he thought she would never do not even in his dreams.

She kissed him. Well, they didn't stop until Kai-Lai came out.

_OMG! I blushed! What is wrong with me? _Kai-Lai thought. She saw Mei-Lei and Dimentio.

"Mei-Lei stop! The staff is very friendly! Too friendly! I'll have a talk with him; get out of here!"

Mei-Lei walked out.

"FRIENDS. Not make-out-in-a-rundown building that's supposed to be a restraunt-bond! What is wrong with you?" Kai-Lai screamed.

"She started it. I gave her an idea then she did the rest! Why do you care so much?" Dimentio asked, mad that she interrupted the best moment of his entire life so far.

"Look, I never get the guy, okay? I'm hated by people that can destroy me and feared by people who can't destroy me. It's just that-" Kai-Lai stopped looked at him and walked out.

"That explained a lot! I know everything now!" Dimentio said sarcastically. He went home and washed his face ridding his make-up.

"I a hideous!" Dimentio looked in the mirror. His scars had taken over his face, once again.

The next day...

"Hi! May I come in?" Mei-Lei asked politely to Dimentio.

"Sure," he said.

Mei-Lei laid on the couch.

He walked towards her, dreading what happens next.

She removed the face piece. She gasps in shock as she comprehends the face.

"Ah yes, I can't look as great as him can I?" Dimentio jokes sadly.

"I-I-I," Mei-Lei stammered.

"Yeah, about that... sorry for everything. It pains me to see you in such a state, but it seems I will never see you again. Farewell, like a bird in flight escaping it's cage never to be seen again! Well, it was nice seeing you. I'm sorry for everything."

Dimentio looks at her putting the face piece back on.

"I know that you're sorry. I love your similes! They are so nice," Mei-Lei told him. "Oh and in the restaurant... sorry. I don't know what to say about that," Mei-Lei recovers.

"It's alright so are we friends? It will never be the same, though. The bond was stronger than this. I'm strangely attracted to you..." Dimentio trailed off.

"YES! Woo hoo! Finally! Thank you so much! Now I won't have to say anything, but please take off your mask!" Mei-Lei cheered.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not, Dimentio? Show her again," a voice that wasn't one of theirs cackled.

"No, Mother! Wait, Mother? What are you doing here?" Dimentio realized.

"Daddy hasn't gave you a I'm sorry gift!" his mother screamed motioning the father to throw.

The same knife that killed Dementia came towards Dimentio.

Mei-Lei thinking it was time to prove herself, jumped and it sank into her shoulder. She winced, but didn't scream.

Dimentio looked at his parents raged. He wasn't going to lose her, too. He showered his parents with magic sparks until they were knocked out.

He rushed Mei-Lei to the hospital.

A hour later...

"Mei-Lei! Are you okay? Is everything fine? Do you know I love you? Why did I say that?" Dimentio asked.

"You are hilairious! Yes, yes, and yes. I have a secret to tell you! Come closer," Mei-Lei told him.

He came closer. She took the mask off and kissed him.

Then Kai-Lai came in. "Mei-Lei are you alri-" she started then saw them.

They stopped and looked at her. Dimentio put his mask back on.

"Er, hi Kai-Lai! Yeah, um..." Mei-Lei couldn't think of any that's not really what happened explanations.

"Apparently you are fine. I come in always at the wrong time! Why? No idea!" Kai-Lai said. "Oh, Mimi's getting married!"

"Married?" Mei-Lei and Dimentio exclaimed at the same time.

**End of Part 2**

**Please review! Thanks! And Mimi's getting married? What? Find out who, what, and why in Mimi's Marriage!**


End file.
